


BIRTHDAY || Jeon Family

by mayovii



Category: I.O.I (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Crack, He's like their dad, Jeon Jungkook & Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Yugyeom Are Best Friends, Jungkook and Somi are siblings, Kim Seokjin | Jin Is a Good Hyung, M/M, Maybe not Somi though, Memes, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Multi, Texting, basically a family, they're besties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:58:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayovii/pseuds/mayovii
Summary: [Succjin] 14:17Yall i dont think this is a good idea[Yugyoo] 14:17It is a GREAT ida[somic] 14:17idea*[somic] 14:18it's a great idea succjin[somic] 14:18whats not to love about stalking my brother and his boyfriend?[Succjin] 14:18The stalking part-[Yugyoo] 14:19Your opinion is IRRELEVANT[Succjin] 14:20FUCK YOU ALLread ✓





	BIRTHDAY || Jeon Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kookiejams69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookiejams69/gifts).



> lmfao i wanna kermit this SUCKS so badly

**imma shake it shake it shake it like it was my birthday**

**12:20**

[somic] 12:21

so jungkook is out today

[Succjin] 12:21

Please no. I felt so guilty last time

[Yugyoo] 12:22

Your opinion is IRRELEVANT

[somic] 12:22

right right

[somic] 12:24

anyways hes with his new boyfriend

[Succjin] 12:24 

No

[Yugyoo] 12:25

Yooo

[Yugyoo] 12:25

You cant stop us

[somic] 12:26

yeah you can either do it with us or you get left out

[Yugyoo] 12:26

[Succjin] 12:26

...

[somic] 12:26

:)

[Succjin] 12:27

Just what exactly ARE we doing?

[Yugyoo] 12:27

Stalking

[somic] 12:27

yuPPPPpPpPpPpPPPPPp

[Succjin] 12:27

NO

[Yugyoo] 12:28

Everybody say n.o

[somic] 12:28

WE ROLL

[Yugyoo] 12:28

WE ROLL

[Succjin] 12:28

Yall pls stop

[somic] 12:28

ahem

[Yugyoo] 12:28

*coughs*

[somic] 12:28

A GOOD HOUSE

[Yugyoo] 12:28

a gOOD HOUSE

[somic] 12:28

A GOOD CAR

[Yugyoo]12:28

a gOOD CAR

[somic] 12:28

WILL THOSE THINGS BRING HAPPINESS?!!?!?

[Yugyoo] 12:28

WILL IT??

[somic] 12:29

IN SEOUL

[Yugyoo] 12:29

iN SEOUL

[somic] 12:29

TO THE SKY

[Yugyoo] 12:29

tO THE SKY

[Succjin] 12:30

OK STOP

[somic] 12:30

stob*

[Succjin] 12:30

fuck OFF

[somic] 12:32

[Yugyoo] 12:33

And i oop-

[Succjin] 12:33

Ok

[Succjin] 12:33

I'll go with you guys but if he gets pissy it's you guys fault, not mine

[Succjin] 12:33

Okay?

[Yugyoo] 12:34

👌👌👌

[somic] 12:34

k whatev

[somic] 12:34

n e gays

[somic] 12:35

we gotta go fast

[somic] 12:35

[Yugyoo] 12:36

Not THAT Sonic

[somic] 12:36

oh right

[somic] 12:37

[Succjin] 12:37

istg

[Succjin] 12:38

I literally HATE ALL OF YOU

[Yugyoo] 12:38

Your opinion is IRRELEVANT

**imma shake it shake it shake it like it was my birthday**

**13:55**

[somic] 13:56

can they just

[somic] 13:56

KISS ALREADY?

[Yugyoo] 13:56

KISS ALREADY?

[somic] 13:56

jinx

[Yugyoo] 13:56

Jinx

[somic] 13:57

[Yugyoo] 13:57

[somic] 13:57

OK BUT

[somic] 13:58

y they being so cute for

[Yugyoo] 13:58

Cos they r qts

[somic] 13:58

u rite u rite

[somic] 13:58

jin hyung hows the view from ur place

[Succjin] 14:00

I don't like this

[somic] 14:00

send us a pic at least 😡😡🥵

[Succjin] 14:02

[Yugyoo] 14:02

Omg u hella close to them

[Succjin] 14:03

I just zoomed in-

[somic] 14:03

ok well stfu with ur google pixel phone ass

[Succjin] 14:03

iPhone X has that too-

[somic] 14:03

oh right lol

[Yugyoo] 14:04

Whatre they even doing? they moved away from my spot 😥😥

[Succjin] 14:06

SHIT SHIT

[somic] 14:06

[Succjin] 14:06

I THINK YOONGI SSI SAW ME

[Yugyoo] 14:07

Haha

[Succjin] 14:07

It's not haha time biTCH

[somic] 14:07

but he didn't tho right

[Succjin] 14:07

Idk

[Succjin] 14:08

But I'm legit terrifed

[Yugyoo] 14:08

Open up your camera and put it in selfie mode

[somic] 14:08

????

[Succjin] 14:08

Why

[Yugyoo] 14:09

Cos u used to say that whenever you look at yourself you calm down

[somic] 14:09

[somic] 14:09

lol send us a selfie while ur at it

[Succjin] 14:10

I-

[Succjin] 14:10

You guys SUCK

[Yugyoo] 14:10

just send us that selfie bro

[Succjin] 14:12

I ran away

[somic] 14:12

WHAT? no

[somic] 14:12

go back

[Yugyoo] 14:13

Send me that fUCKING SELFIE

[Succjin] 14:13

[Yugyoo] 14:14

Thnx pops 💦

[somic] 14:14

'my dick just twitched'

[Succjin] 14:14

Seriously, why does Jungkook always say that?

[Yugyoo] 14:15

Idk ask him

[somic] 14:16

whatever

[somic] 14:16

seokjin go back to ur position

[Succjin] 14:16

I really think they know we're here

[Yugyoo] 14:16

Oof

[somic] 14:17

sad life yall

[somic] 14:17

lets continue anyways

[Succjin] 14:17

Yall i dont think this is a good idea

[Yugyoo] 14:17

It is a GREAT ida

[somic] 14:17

idea*

[somic] 14:18

it's a great idea succjin

[somic] 14:18

whats not to love about stalking my brother and his boyfriend?

[Succjin] 14:18

The stalking part-

[Yugyoo] 14:19

Your opinion is IRRELEVANT

[Succjin] 14:20

FUCK YOU ALL

**read ✓**

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
